dragonballworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Chapter 13 (Dragon Ball Super)
For the volume with the same name, see Volume 2 (Dragon Ball Super). Chapter 13 is named "The Winning Universe is Finally Decided!!". Summary Hit thought that Gokou was bluffing so Gokou attempted to hit Hit several times and eventually managed to hit him. Hit thought of it as a fluke so Gokou attacked him again and managed to hit him. Gokou revealed that he was able to predict Hit's movements after a tenth of a second. Hit wondered why he mentioned his plan but Gokou stated that his hands were kept in his pockets to not reveal his legs so his opponent could predict his movements. After Gokou transformed into a Super Saiyan, Hit removed his hands from his pockets and asked why he did not transform into his Blue form so Gokou said it would come later. Gokou and Hit then continued their battle. Champa was afraid that nothing was transpiring but Vados stated that Hit barely uses stamina for his Time-Skip, rather than Gokou rapidly depleting because of forcing to react at high speeds. Gokou realized that he was running out of energy so he transformed into Super Saiyan God. When Gokou transformed, Vegeta was angry that Gokou continued to spare his Blue power. Gokou and Hit continued their bout once again. When Hit used his Time-Skip ability against Gokou, Gokou was able to react faster than Hit and hit him, so Hit wondered if he was only able to stop him for less than a tenth of a second. After Gokou gained the advantage, Hit was shocked that his ability was not working effectively. Beerus asked Whis about what was happening so Whis explained that Gokou transforming closed the gap between their power differences and the ability Hit was using was only able to work on his opponents equal or lesser of power. Beerus then asked why Vegeta wasn't able to overcome the ability so Whis explained that when Vegeta fought Hit, he was not able exert one tenth of his normal power and said that transforming into Blue is not something you could do several times because of the amount of energy it consumed. After hearing Beerus's and Whis's conversation, Hit then charged up to his full power and stated that he would only to use his Time-Skip one time but he would attempt to conceal his movements from Gokou as he put his hands in his pockets again. Goku then charged at Hit and when Hit stopped him, Gokou transformed into Super Saiyan Blue. Gokou kicked Hit into the air while claiming that his Time-Skip was broken. He began charging a full power Kamehameha and fired it at Hit and it managed to break through the dome around the arena. Hit was able to dodged Gokou's Kamehameha. While everyone was trying to not fly out of the broken dome, Champa ordered Vads to repair the dome and so she did. Hit was grateful to have Gokou as his opponent and Gokou said that he was a full-fledged hitman, meaning that he had killing techniques but was unable to use them because of the rules. Gokou said that they should fight some other time then he jumped off of the ring, declaring Hit the winner. Beerus wondered if Gokou knew what he was doing so Gokou responded saying that Monaka would not be able to get a chance to fight being the strongest in the universe and Beerus then got furious. Hit then stated that he would not forget his moments with Gokou. As the next match between Hit and Monaka was beginning, Vegeta told Gokou that his match with Hit was his but Gokou told him he could have won too but wondered why Vegeta used Super Saiyan Blue against Cabbe when he could have beaten as a Super Saiyan but Vegeta said he wanted to give him spirit. Hit realized what was going on so when the match began, Monaka punched Hit so Hit flew himself out of the ring, declaring Monaka the victor and Team Beerus the victors of the tournament. While walking away saying to himself that he and Gokou were square, he told Champa that he did not desire the cube any longer and wanted for him to take him home. Champa was angry with Hit, knowing that he threw the match. Beerus attempted to get Champa's attention and pointed at the Zenoh, who was present on the ring. The Kaiohshins, Gods of Destruction, Whis, and Vados kneeled before the Zenoh and greeted him. The Zenoh stated that he figured he should have attended the tournament because he wanted to make sure nothing bad happened and he enjoyed the event. He also suggested to do a tournament again but with all 12 universes. Gokou got excited and approached him saying that he was in. Beerus, Champa, the Zenoh's attendants were scared at this moment as Gokou approached the Zenoh and attempted to shake his hand. The Zenoh then walked towards Goku and shook his hand, sealing the deal. Afterwards, the Zenoh then left the arena grounds. After he left, the gods, Whis and Vados were relieved that nothing happened. Beerus then told Gokou that the Zenoh was powerful enough to annihilate an universe in an instant, which shocked Gokou. After this, Team Champa departed and the final Super Dragon Ball was found by Bulma's radar which was the Nameless Planet. Beerus used the Super Dragon Balls to summon Super Shenron, a dragon on a massive scale. After Beerus granted his wish, the Super Dragon Balls scattered throughout both the Sixth and Seventh Universes. Bulma wondered what Beerus wished for but Beerus said it was a secret. In Champa's cube, Vados revealed that the Earthlings on their Earth have been resurrected and civilization has already food. She then thought that the deed was done by Beerus. Champa then expressed his feelings towards Beerus while grinning. Back in Beerus's cube, Gokou was excited that an all universe tournament was happening and stated he wanted to fight Monaka before that. As they approached Earth, Beerus declined it. Characters in Order of Appearance Chapter Notes References Site Navigation Category:God of Destruction Champa Arc Chapters